


That Long Horizon

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted:  Aug. 7th, 2008</p><p>Set at the end of "Last of the Time Lords." Written for dw100 Challenge #210: Susurration. (su•sur•ra•tion n. A soft, whispering or rustling sound; a murmur).</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Long Horizon

The problem with alternate realities was once you got your mind around them --and there was so very very much to wrap a mind around-- you can't forget. The Doctor leans against the TARDIS's wall, eyes closed, soaking in the hum of the rift she's feeding on. All those possibilities: might-haves, could-haves, should-haves dancing on the edge of _being_.

The TARDIS is almost whole again, slowly untwining from the infectious madness of the paradox machine. It's risky keeping her here, so close to the possibilities.

But if he tries hard enough, listens closely enough, he can hear them whispering.


End file.
